Dicens Amor Sui
by Mashiro Ruri
Summary: In which everybody and everything fights over Allen. Chaos ensured. And Allen is oblivious to it all. -ONESHOT- WARNING: Basically an EveryoneXAllen, spoilers for later chapters, has some mild shounen ai, rated T for swearing, un-beta-ed, semi AU-ish, attempted crack.


**Hi~!**

 **Sooo~ I've had this idea in my mind for months (it was actually inspired by a funny picture thing that I saw) and I finally wrote it!**

 **I wanted to write a fic** _ **(any proper fic)**_ **for a long time so I am really happy that I wrote one~! ….Oh! Sorry for the lame title but I seriously couldn't think of anything (any suggestions are welcome).**

 **Disclaimer: Is Yullen a thing? Well, you got your answer…**

 **WARNING: Basically an EveryoneXAllen, spoilers for later chapters, has some mild shounen ai, rated T for swearing, un-beta-ed, semi AU-ish, attempted crack**

…

 _ **Dicens Amor Sui**_

"Die die die die DIE!" The level 4 screams as it fires its poisonous bullets, aiming to kill the white haired exorcist.

Allen, then, suddenly screams "CROWN CLOWN!" and, to the Akuma's surprise the sword of exorcism pierces through both the Akuma and Allen, himself.

"Are you an idiot? You have been stabbed too!"

"This is a sword of exorcism that only cuts through evil things… It only affects Noah and Akuma!" Allen replies, only to feel a sudden jolt of pain wash through him "….. _Crown Clown?_ "

"Only evil things? What are you saying?

….In that case, why are you suffering right now?"

The splitting pain becomes unbearable and a scream tears through the air.

"ALLEN!"

' _Crown Clown is hurting him?!'_

"You don't make any sense! **Disappear**!"

But just as the level 4 was going to fire its laser, a gloved hand finds its way to the Akuma's cheek and abruptly, everything stops.

" _ **Good Mor-ning.."**_

The Akuma couldn't help but tear up in surprise and happiness at the tone of voice that feels so familiar that it reminds it of a...

" _Noah!_ "

" _ **-Is that seriously what you expected me to say?"**_ The same deep, almost melodic voice asked, confusing the Akuma in front of it.

And just as a puzzled "huh?" left the level 4's mouth a sharp sword stabbed the angel-like Akuma and embedded itself in the wall, barely a few centimeters away from _Allen_ 's neck.

Both Kanda and Neah shared a look, then, as if they came to an agreement, they grasped their respective blades and ran them through the Akuma.

" It's a damned hundred -no _THOUSAND_ years too early for you to even _dream_ of wall-slamming _**MY**_ darling Allen!" The Noah shouted at the poor Akuma's remains as he continued to stab it over and over, trying to release his anger.*

All of a sudden, another tight, throaty voice cuts through the air.

"What do you mean _your Aren_? The moyashi's _my_ fucking **property**!" **

Neah paused his quest of turning the pitiful leftovers of the level 4 into goo looked at Kanda, once again, with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face "...I beg your pardon, but what did you just say?"

All at once, sparks of electricity appeared to be flying around the air between Neah and Kanda, and everything was forgotten in the heat of their glaring contest.

"The bean sprout is mine so whoever the fuck you are, _get the fuck out of his body_!"

"Well, excuse _you_ but _I_ happen to have _permission_ to be in his body, in fact, _he_ was the one who told me to do it, nevermind that he lost his memory. And exactly _when, where and how_ did **my** lovely nephew become _yours_?"

"Allen fucking Walker is NOT yours! Moreover, what do you mean by 'lost his memory' and 'your nephew'? The moyashi is an orphan -oh wait, you don't even know _that much_ about hi-"

Suddenly, Kanda was interrupted as the sword of exorcism that was covered in Akuma goo in Neah's hand started shaking vigorously. Neah quickly withdrew his hand from its handle, cradling it as if it was burned.

Not a second after that, the discarded sword magically floated in the air and an angelic voice echoed around the room.

"I believe that, as the one who was with him ever since that _disgusting_ Noah Memory leashed itself into _my_ lovely host and the one who saved his life _multiple_ time and even healed the hole that another _stupid Noah_ made into his heart, _**I**_ should be _the only one_ with the right to claim the _angel_ that is Allen"

That daring statement which was apparently made by **Allen Walker** 's own _Innocence_ was met with silence as the people in the room were trying to process the fact that _Crown Clown_ was able to speak, let alone argue with others about who owns said anti-Akuma weapon's host.

Neah, being the one who recovered the first, turned his golden death glare which most likely _could've_ killed the person at the receiving end if it weren't for the fact that Crown Clown is Innocence and Kanda's a second exorcist.

"As I kindly said before I _do_ have his permission! Furthermore, it's probably somehow _your fault_ that he lost his memories, being the _revolting parasite_ that you are! And for the last time Allen is _mine_! He's **mine** and nobody else's!"

"HUH?! You don't only _dare_ to lay claim to what was never -and will **never** _ever_ be yours, but you also try to blame _me_ for something that was obviously _your_ fault?"

Kanda, who just recovered and finally caught up with the conversation, never liked being ignored -in fact he _hated_ that. Thus, it wasn't much of a surprise to anybody when he attempted to fix the mistake the Noah and the weapon made by re-joining the fight over everybody's beloved bean sprout.

"Stop talking about stupid shit that I don't know about an-"

Once again, Kanda was interrupted by another disembodied voice. One that they can never forget no matter how hard they wanted to. And although its owner only uttered one word, that word was enough to make everybody in that room freeze.

" _14th~ 3_ "

Neah, always being the one with the quickest reflexes, decided that he valued his sanity and life over winning a fight against stupid humans and their weapons (as much as he loved his nephew, he does have some self preservation instincts left, thank you very much) so he did the smart thing and released his control over Allen's body, making it fall down like a puppet without its strings.***

Crown Clown was next as it silently transformed back into its inactivated state as Allen's left arm.

Kanda realized that they don't have much time left as the sound of a door -most likely Road's- opening slowly was echoing throughout the room. He starting cursing then quickly picked up Allen's unconscious body and yelled at everybody to _get the hell out of this building!_

People began running as if the devil was after them -which may be true seeing as the _Millennium Earl_ was literally a door away from them and they know that no matter how strong Kanda and Marie are, they wouldn't stand a chance against him.

…...

Outside, Reever was rather surprised when a crowd started gushing out of the destroyed orphanage. Every person that was able to stand seemed to be holding one or two others but one thing all of them, except Kanda, seemed to have in common was the fear, shock and traumatised look on their faces.

Kanda, who was shockingly the one _gently_ carrying a sleeping, bloody Allen, calmly walked to him. However, before the scientist could begin to inquire the long-haired exorcist about the details of the mission and what exactly happened during the time it took them to break the barrier, the Japanese man calmly said that they _will_ need therapy and left him alone, clueless as to what happened in the separate dimension.****

…

 **Thank you very much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it~!**

 **I seriously didn't expect this to be this long (for me at least)! I expected it to be around the length of** _Voices and Broken Noses_ **which is another fic that I wrote (it's actually my favorite out of the ones I wrote so I really recommend it~!** _ **-And yea, I totally wasn't advertising. Not at all *laughs*-**_ **)**

 **NOTES:**

 ***If you didn't know what Kabe-don/Wall-slamming is, then this is what the wikipedia says about it (I hope that helps~)**

 **In Japanese,** _ **kabe**_ **is wall, and** _ **don**_ **is the sound of slapping against a wall. Literally,** _ **kabe-don**_ **describes the act of fiercely slapping a wall. One meaning is slapping a wall as a protest which occurs in collective housing like a condominium when the next room makes noise.** **Another meaning is when a man forces a woman against a wall with one hand or a man leans against a wall and makes a slapping sound, leaving the woman nowhere to go. This has become popular nowadays as a "clever move of confession".**

 **** I tried to make it obvious that it's Kanda speaking from the accent… (with** _ **tried to**_ **being the key words there *laughs nervously*)**

 ***** Even though this never really happened (Allen usually regains control right after, without passing out or anything), think of it like this: Allen lost control for** _ **the first time**_ **, right after he took the worst part of the pain his body went through after being stabbed by CC (I am basing this on the fact that Neah didn't feel** _ **that**_ **much pain in my fic; Soreness, yes. Pain, not as much). Moreover, it wasn't for a short period of time so basically he wasn't used to that happening thus when Neah released his control so suddenly, he passed out (more like his body wasn't controlled by any personality or anything in general) for a bit.**

 ******Although I am not completely sure, I think that the barrier think that the skulls made was kinda like a separate dimension thingy (but please tell me if I** _ **was**_ **wrong).**

 **I also ended up writing an omake so I hope that you enjoy that too~**

…

 **OMAKE**

Inspector Lvellie was reading through the report that his loyal personal assistant, Howard Link, wrote about the latest mission that Allen Walker, the exorcist who hosted the 14th Noah, has executed along with other exorcist when he noticed something -or more accurately _the lack of it_ in the report.

He ordered someone to go and get Link to his office, knowing that the best way of finding out the reason for that seemingly amateurish mistake was to ask the person himself.

After a while, the inspector heard someone knocking on the door of his office, and he gave them permission to enter. As he suspected, it was Link, looking like he wanted to kill himself rather than be there…

 **Wait.**

 _What?_

Howard Link, his most loyal, efficient subordinate, _doesn't want_ _to be there_?

Lvellie _knew_ that there was something suspicious, now. He also knew that Link realized the reason he was summoned to his office, the former crow was not an idiot and Lvellie knows that more than anyone else, being the one who watched over him ever since his CROW training days.

"Inspector assistant Link, I believe that you know why you were summoned to my office right now, am I correct?"

At that Link actually looked more discomfortable, if that was even possible, before managing to let out a small "Yes" to reply.

"Then would you be so kind as to explain exactly why did you not include the details of Allen Walker and Kanda Yu's battle against the level 4 Akuma?"

Lvellie looked at Link once again and was extremely shocked to see his usually calm and collected subordinate looking like he was on the verge of passing out. Even so, he pressed again and demanded to know what happened.

"Howard Link please do answer me unless you wish for me to take some drastic measurements!"

At that Link finally snapped out of the dazed state he was in and answered.

"You don't want to know"

To say that the Hitler lookalike was shocked would be an understatement.

"Excuse me, I must've heard you incorrectly but _did you just say that I don't want to know?_ Are you **aware** of what I have been asking you for the past ten minutes?!"

Link then proceeded to give him a _look_ that screamed _trust me, I_ _ **know**_ _what I am saying_

"Inspector Lvellie, are you aware that _a lot of_ people including Noise Marie and even myself had to get _therapy_ after **that mission**? What happened there was _traumatizing_ -something that nobody should _ever_ witness. That's why for the sake of _your_ mental well-being and _my_ remaining sanity you should trust me when I say that you _don't_ want to know. Now please excuse me as I am starting to feel sick from recalling _that event_ "

The former CROW, then, went ahead and got out of the office, leaving a mildly confused and slightly disturbed Lvellie in it.

…

 **Well, thanks again for reading this! Please leave a review telling me how you thought of it if you can (that would make me really happy~!) and if you find a mistake or something along these lines don't be shy (constructive criticism is always welcome~).**

 **Lastly,**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy birthday to our dearest Allen~~!**

 _ **Mashiro Ruri**_


End file.
